Freedom from my Bindings
by The Prince ofInfinite Darkness
Summary: Naruto has been forced by desperation to do things he normally wouldn't even consider . Now forced again into a similar situation he tries desperately to break free and escape . Pairings Naruto/harem . This is The Lord General's challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing .

My good friend The Lord General convinced me to take his challenge so I am writing this story . But before I start I would like to make something very clear . This is not going to be a crack fic where Naruto goes around like a rabbit fucking every girl in sight .But this is a harem fic though I have not decided who to include in it .I will tell you this though that the harem will come much later .This story has a plot . What I am doing for this story is that I am going to fuse various common Naruto fanfic plot choices and hopefully churn out something half way decent .

Chapter 1

7 years after the Kyuubi attack (Location:Konoha)

Naruto Uzumaki was quite an unusual boy even when one ignored the fact that he was the container of the most powerful tailed demon in existence . Unlike most children his age running around playing games without a care in the world . He was busy scrounging through the dumpster next to the park hoping to find something half way decent to fill his stomach with. These daily searches invariably ended with him having nothing to show for all the effort put in them . Now people would ask why he was searching through a garbage dump hoping to find food when he got a monthly stipend from the Hokage which should be enough for Naruto to at least afford a simple meal . The answer was that Naruto was grossly overcharged by the shopkeepers for any and every product he bought . His monthly stipend invariably ran out in two weeks of him getting it .This was not considering the fact that he already stretched it as far as he possibly could .So the rest of the time Naruto was left by his own devices having to fend for himself . Having absolutely no family or friends he could not turn to anyone for help . In fact there were only three people in the whole village who tolerated his presence . The Third Hokage and the father-daughter duo running a nice quaint ramen stand .

Naruto sighed in disgust at another failed search . He had reached quite the crisis in his short life span . His stomach gave a quiet rumble demanding he gave it something to fill it with . When he was six and just recently moved into his apartment after getting kicked out of the orphanage he first got acquainted with his problem and he had thought then that the answer to his problem was begging . The problem with this solution was that the common people of Konoha would rather burn anything they were giving away than give them to Naruto . In fact after it became common knowledge that Naruto had to scrounge through dumpsters to stay alive it became common practice in Konoha for people to burn their garbage .

Naruto had tried many different ways to feed himself . His first thought of stealing what he needed to survive had been quickly discarded as an absursd idea . The thought of him a seven year old boy stealing from grown ups and getting away scot free was quite improbable . The fact that he lived in a ninja village where trained assassins and thieves roamed everywhere only compounded the difficulty of such a task . He next thought about finding some work . After some thinking even this idea was quickly discarded . No one in the village would employ him willingly . Or even if they did they would not pay him that was for sure . The only three people who tolerated him in the whole village did not require his services . After all what could the Hokage possibly need from him . He had absolutely no qualification . As for the people in the ramen stand, they did not require any help so that option was out . Naruto had next thought about foraging and hunting for food in the forests around the village . After a dozen tries without any success even that idea was shot down into the drain .Anything fit for human consumption on the ground had long since been devoured by the local wildlife long before he got there . Berries or edible flowers grew in trees which were impossibly tall for a seven year old boy with no ninja training to climb . Naruto had tried hunting next . Considering the abundance of wild life in the area he had thought it would be easy to hunt but he was soon proven wrong . Most of the larger herbivores would chase him of instead of it being the other way round . Naruto was not foolish enough to approach the carnivores and avoided them like the plague . Hunting small herbivores was far tougher than he originally estimated . The thing was that all small herbivorous animals were impossibly fast . There was no way anyone without any ninja training could catch them . He had tried to build some crude traps but they all had failed one by one . His last and most successful idea fishing had some limited success . Naruto had tried fishing with some crude nets he found in the dump which he had sewed together . The problem with fishing was there were only a very limited quantities of fish in the rivers and rivulets flowing in and around Konoha . The catch from these expeditions was small and almost always unappetising . Fishing was the only reason Naruto had not died from starvation a long time ago . Even so Naruto was always hungry and on the look out for ways to procure food .

Naruto sniffed his shirt and tried not to wretch in disgust at the stench emanating from himself . He decided to go to a nearby rivulet to wash and bathe himself along with getting a nice cool drink of water . After five minutes of walking at a leisurely pace Naruto reached the rivulet . It had an awe inspiring scenery with trees partially shading the rivulet and the constantly shifting beams of sunlight sparkling on the water . The rivulet itself at its deepest was just three feet and its water calm and clean. The first thing Naruto did on reaching the rivulet was to dunk his face in the water and to drink to his heart's content . After having his fill he took his head out of the water and stared at his reflection . The one thing that Naruto was absolutely proud of was his looks . His long spiky golden locks accentuated his deep ocean blue eyes while his angular face gave him a more mature look . Infact his partial starvation had ensured that there was no fat anywhere on his body . It was a complete miracle according to him that his ribs and spine hadn't started showing . In the matter of looks Naruto was vain but in truth he had a right to be . He had often noticed how teenaged girls and married women eyed him up and down when no one was around .

After inspecting his appearance he decided to take a bath and wash his clothes to get rid of the stench . Undressing and jumping into the water Naruto started to scrub himself harshly with a conveniently located stone to get rid of the dirt and filth sticking to him . After a while he started to get the feeling that someone was watching . Having had to always watch his back his sixth sense had become very well tuned .Scanning the nearby shrubbery for any unwanted intruder he noticed a pair of eyes watching him . Having noticed that Naruto was aware of her presence the person decided to step in front of the bushes and reveal herself .

Naruto looked on varyly as an unremarkable women in her mid thirties stepped forward . She had long brown hair with brown eyes and a round face . He got very uncomfortable as she continued to stare at him . Her expression was that of a cat that just ate the canary .

"May I help you ?" Naruto asked in a very polite tone hoping to break the very uncomfortable silence .

After a minute of silence the woman decided to deign him with a reply "It is not me you can help but I that can help you if you let me ."

Completely perplexed by the reply Naruto said the only thing going through his mind "What ?"

The woman decided to clear his confusion " I have seen how you search through trash cans scrounging for food everyday .I have a proposition for you . If you accept I will ensure that you get properly fed and clothed."

Curious despite being vary Naruto asked "And what would that proposition be."

Smiling thinly the woman said "I want you to take care of the needs of my female clients . If you do this I can ensure that you will always get three square meals a day and all your other basic requirements are taken care of ."

Naruto despite being young was neither a fool nor naive . Growing up practically on the streets had forced him to learn the facts of life at a very young age . He had immediately caught on to the woman's drift .

"You want me to work as a prostitute." Asked Naruto not feeling any of the righteous anger or indignation he would have felt if the woman had approached him at any other time .

The truth was that the only thing his half starved mind had registered was that he would get food. Hunger had blunted his normally sharp and alert mind to such a degree that Naruto did not even contemplate the emotionally degrading aspects of such a line of work .The only thing he thought about was never going to sleep with an empty stomach ever again.

Seeing that Naruto did not show any negative response to her proposal the woman decided to make the final push to seal the deal .

"Yes" she said .A smile started to creep onto her face getting larger by the second . "Yes I want you to work as a prostitute in my organisation Naruto .So you can agree with me that it is in my best interests that I keep you nice ,healthy ,clean and presentable . After all my clients will pay less for damaged and sub standard goods ." she said.

Normally Naruto would have gotten very angry for being compared to a product for sale in the supermarket. But today wasn't normal . After all normally Naruto would have long since told the woman to fuck off while giving her the middle finger .

Naruto knew how brutal and unforgiving the world was like from a very young age . He knew that nothing in the world was for free . He had long since given up the hope that some stranger or unknown family member would come rescue him from this hell . He had long ago quit daydreaming about some angel or god taking pity on him and coming to rescue him from his plight . He had long ago characterized these thoughts as being absurd to the point of stupidity . He knew that everything in this world worth having demanded a price . He knew that if he wanted to survive to see his teenage years he would need to accept the offer and degrade himself for other people's pleasure .

Even after knowing all this he could not help but let a single agonised tear fall . He wanted to cry but when he tried he realised he had no tears left to shed . He felt only empty and drained when he accepted the inevitable .

12 years after the Kyuubi attack(Location:Konoha)

It was night time in Konoha . Almost all the lights in the village had long since been switched off for the night . In a house of some wealthy trader a woman lay naked sprawled on the bed on her front side . A blonde head was barely visible under her .Carefully shifting the thirty something woman so as not to disturb her sleep the boy managed to get up from under her without waking her up . Dressing quickly and quietly the boy made his exit from the side door and escaped into the cool night outside . Quickly making his way by roof hopping he managed to reach his apartment in five minutes . The first thing he did when he got into the apartment was go straight into the bathroom and get into the shower . He used a scrub and started scrubbing himself to get rid of all the sexual fluids stuck on his person . After taking a nice hot shower and removing the oil dissolvable paint which hid his whisker marks the boy went to basin and started brushing his teeth in order to get rid of the offensive taste of the vaginal fluids .After rinsing his mouth of all the toothpaste Naruto stared at himself in the mirror . He had not changed much since five years ago . He had only grown more handsome since then while his whisker marks had faded a bit .Also slight muscle definition had started to appear all over his body and the size of his male anatomy had doubled since then .

"Tomorrow is the day." Naruto whispered to himself . Naruto had been eagerly awaiting for this day for quite a while now .Tomorrow was the day Naruto was going to take the gennin exams . Come hell or high water Naruto intended to pass . When Naruto had heard about the ninja academy he had immediately signed up . He had recognised that this was the only way he could shatter the shackles of his life and be free and in command of his life , just like he had always dreamed .Whenever he was not entertaining a client he was busy preparing for being a ninja .

His last five years had been the most demeaning years of his entire life . This is saying something as before that he used to look through trash cans to find food and other basic necessities. In a way he had more control of his life back then as compared to now. Satisfying the paedophilic urges of a cheating wife or a rich old unmarried woman was far more demeaning than wading through trash and stinking from a mile.

Shaking his head vigorously Naruto decided to calm himself down and mentally prepare himself for the big day . He had worked hard and would most likely pass that is unless the exam did not require the examinee to demonstrate the clone technique .

5 months after the graduation day(Location:Konoha)

Naruto was wearing funeral clothes and was silently praying in front of the picture of the Third Hokage in his prime .Sarutobi Hiruzen was one of the few people that Naruto respected . After praying for his soul's safe passage into the after life .Naruto put the flower he was carrying on the bunch before him before walking of .

The weather seemed to be representing his gloomy thoughts today. As Naruto looked around he could see the vast amounts of damage the leaf suffered in the sound-sand invasion . Konoha had suffered not only heavy amounts of property damage and destruction but also large number of both civilian and ninja deaths . The effective ninja population had been cut into half . The drastic reduction in the number of active ninja ensured that Konoha could no longer occupy the coveted position of the strongest village among the five great villages . Naruto was not in the least bit bothered by the deaths of his fellow leaf citizens . Indeed he was saddened that the sound nin did not kill of his two remaining teammates his sensei Kakashi and his teammate Sakura . Thinking about his team mates made him think about his recently deceased teammate Sasuke .

Sasuke died in the forest of death in the second exams . Apparently when the Grass nin which was Orochimaru in disguise bit Sasuke and gave him the cursed seal he was unable to handle the vast amounts of corrupted power . Sasuke died within an hour of the bite long before any help could arrive . All the efforts of Naruto's other teammate to save Sasuke had been in vain . Naruto had been saddened when he learned this piece of news when he woke up . He could honestly say that Sasuke was one of the few people he tolerated and respected to a certain extent.

Naruto's aimless wanderings had brought him to his team's training grounds where he found his other sensei Jiraiya of The Legedary Three leaning against a stump . On noticing Naruto's presence Jiraiya looked up and said "Good I was about to go looking for you anyways . Pack your bags we are going to go search and bring back the Fifth Hokage."

(Timeskip)(Location:Somewhere on a forested path in the land of spring)

Fouteen year old Naruto Uzumaki stared at his sensei with a look of complete disgust. He had been travelling and training with his sensei for the last two years moving from one place to another . Naruto had seen his sensei do many embarrassing things in broad daylight but this took the cake .

" You are asking me to act as the main protagonist in your most recent Icha Icha movie which is more or less just a porn movie with a plot . What makes you think I will do that . Forget that why the hell did you ask me at all." asked Naruto barely managing to keep a steady tone not letting any of the outrage he was feeling show .

Jiraiya gave a sad sigh and decided to tell his apprentice the complete truth for a change. "Naruto you are aware of the almost crippling blows leaf incurred in the sound-sand invasion right" after getting a hesitant nod Jiraiya decided to continue . "Well the leaf are recovering at a very slow pace . We no longer have the number of ninjas required to go on all the missions being requested along with maintaining a credible number of shinobi in the village to provide a deterrence to any other hostile villages from attacking us. This has ensured that the recovery of the leaf is very slow . This problem is compounded because due to deaths of large number of civilian the trade traffic going and coming from the village has been hit hard. I know you don't care for the village Naruto but you know that being a ninja of Konoha and a strong Konoha at that is in your best interests at the moment at least until the threat of Akatsuki is dealt with ." said Jiraiya.

Nodding again Naruto could not help but ask "That is fine but why ask me . Surely you could ask some other Konoha shinobi to do this."

Jiraiya shook his in the negative and said " You know you are the best looking male in the entire village .I can't possibly employ professional actors to fill in the role at the moment . I am totally strapped for cash . Between funding most of the construction projects in the village and maintaining a spy network I barely have enough to eat . Another thing don't tell anyone how desperate the situation is for leaf . This is a S rank village secret .Apart from me and you only a few advisors and the Hokage herself is aware of the situation ."

(Timeskip-5 months)(Location:In some grassy uninhabited plain in the land of fire)

"Please Ranma-kun don't leave me" shrieked a woman who looked to be in her late forties who had jet black hair and eyes . She had the unhealthy look of a person who dieted way too much . She wore so much make up that it almost convinced the untrained eye that her age was somewhere in the early thirties .

Naruto was left a bit dazed by the shriek . He idly wondered how none of the recording equipment had shattered from the pitch of this woman's voice .After collecting his wits Naruto recited his part like a veteran actor adding just the right amount of emotion in his dialogue.

"I can't go on living like this Akane-chan I love only one girl and that is you . My other fiancées won't leave me alone . They won't let us be together . It is better that I go on my way and let you continue your life so that you can forget about me" said Naruto said adding the right amounts of despair into his voice while he made a motion like he wanted to walk away.

"No Ranma-kun how could you even say that? I can't live without we can't be together here then we will have to move someplace else to be together" the woman said grabbing Naruto's hand.

Naruto wanted to shake his head and roll his eyes at the bad case of overacting but then decided that it was not worth the effort of repeating this whole scene again.

"Oh Akane-chan I am so happy .I feel my life is complete now " Naruto said while moving forward and embracing the woman while shedding some fake tears .He found that it wasn't as hard to shed the tears as he had thought . The overpowering scent of four different perfumes , powder and all the other cosmetics used in generous quantities assured that part of the problem was taken care of .

Naruto was happily reminiscing about how much trouble the making of this movie had put him through and how it was now almost over . Wait a second did she just pinch his ass, there she did it again and now she has her hands over there.

If the camera wasn't recording Naruto would have happily strangled this bimbo but alas that was not an option now. He gave an almost imperceptible shudder at the thought that in the next scene he was required to have sex with her.

(Timeskip-2 hours later)(Location:At some nearby river to the previous location in the land of fire)

Naruto was busy gargling mouthwash to get rid of the offensive taste . After he ensured his mouth was clean he removed his clothes and jumped into the river viciously scrubbing himself ,hoping he would forget the earlier event. After Naruto had finished cleaning himself he started to relax in the cool water .It provided a welcome break from the blisteringly hot sun of the mid afternoon . His idle and relaxed mind started to think . For the first time in a long time he prayed . He prayed that the movie would be a spectacular flop which no one would watch . He did not want his already floundering reputation to take further hits when it became known that he acted in a porn movie. No one back home would be aware that he did it to save the village from financial collapse . Also he did not even want to know what would happen if the movie became a hit . He knew for a fact that Jiraiya would force him to act in his future projects which Naruto definitely did not want to do. God only knows what would happen next but he promised that he would become a fanatical religious zealot if this one wish of his was granted.

That was the last time he prayed for help from a higher power.

The first chapter The Prince is out.


	2. Chapter 2

Please people be a little considerate towards me . I know I skipped a lot in chapter 1 but that part really wasn't necessary for the story . The thing is I can't seem to find the time to write big chapters . Chapter 1 was written by me in just one sitting in the middle of the night.

Chapter 2

Two figures could be seen approaching the gates of the magnificent capital city of the Land of Fire . Kyoto(3) truly was an engineering marvel showcasing just the right blend of historical and modern architecture . The massive walls and gates surrounding the city had been doubly fortified .There were keep towers (1)situated on either side of the massive gates . If one had keen eyes they would notice a whole platoon of well armoured and trained soldiers situated in the towers guarding the gates . Each of these soldiers had been equipped with swords and crossbows . In front of the city gates another two dozen soldiers were situated who were checking the clearances of every person entering the city .

There was a steady stream of people and carriages entering and exiting through the gates . Most of the trade in the entire Land of Fire passed through the capital city Kyoto at one point or another . The city truly was one of the largest in the entire shinobi nations both in terms of land area and population . In fact Kyoto had a very high population density , one of the highest in the world. Every year thousands of people migrated to the city in the hope of bettering their lives . The presence of a slew of different mega corporations in the city attracted the unemployed poor from far and wide . This invariably created all the problems caused by overpopulation . Considering this fact it was quite a miracle that the same city which had such a high population density also had one of the largest green belt's in the entire world .

Kyoto truly was a land of contradictions . It was where one could make a fortune or lose it in an instant. It also was a place where the filthy rich and the unimaginably poor coexisted in a unique environment .

The two figures approaching the city gates had come close enough to be revealed to be Jiraiya and his apprentice Naruto.

In spite of himself Naruto was impressed by what he saw . The aura of power and majesty being radiated by the walls and gate of the great city was quite humbling .

It had been two months since the shooting of The Icha Icha film had ended . Naruto had been training harder than ever before . Knowing the fact that nine S ranked shinobi were after you was a great motivator .What frustrated him was that Jiraiya really did not teach him much . Instead of training his pupil Jiraiya would more often than not be indulging in his perversions . Having nothing else to do Naruto would train himself in the only thing he could do without any supervision which was body conditioning . He continuously trained his body on becoming stronger ,faster, more flexible ,more agile and more resistant to pain (2).His training did bare some fruit . That along with his already unpredictable fighting style made him quite the deadly fighter in his own right.

It had been two days ago when Jiraiya informed Naruto that they were heading to the capital city of The Land of Fire next. This declaration had piqued Naruto's interest as Jiraiya had normally gone out of his way to avoid going to big cities . This was because big cities usually contained a large and well trained police force for law enforcement . This also meant it would be very difficult maybe even impossible for Jiraiya to go peeping without being noticed . Considering all this Naruto had been very curious and hence had been taking every opportunity to ask his sensei why they were heading to Kyoto . Jiraiya had been very skilfully diverting Naruto's questioning attempts and changing the topic of discussion . Seeing this Naruto knew for a fact something was up .

Deciding to take another shot at interrogating Jiraiya while hoping for the best Naruto asked " Why are we heading to Kyoto sensei ?"

Breaking out of his cardiac arrest inducing day dream of various kunoichi posing in various stages of undress Jiraiya barely heard the tail end of Naruto's question ."Huh, what was that Naruto" asked a visibly disoriented Jiraiya . On having the question repeated Jiraiya decided to give his usual wishy-washy response "Oh no reason Naruto . Why do you ask ?"

Hearing Jiraiya's response Naruto sighed .Honestly why did people think he had the mental intelligence of a five year old . It must be because he was blonde he concluded after some thinking . After all Naruto had heard all of the stereotypes about blondes . Some people were so set in their ways of thinking that even after all the evidence pointing to the contrary was presented to them they still refused to change their views . Jiraiya must be that kind of person concluded Naruto .

Looking Jiraiya straight in the eyes Naruto spoke in a harsh tone he rarely used " If that was supposed to convince me you are sorely mistaken ." It had been a long time since Naruto had lost his patience with someone . In fact in his past life of a prostitute it was required that he be polite and courteous towards the client no matter how rude or offensive she may be. Naruto's patience with the man had finally snapped . The growing list of grievances that Naruto held towards him caused even Naruto's boundless patience to run out.

Seeing the rare spark of anger in his apprentice's eyes Jiraiya decided to keep the peace and answer Naruto truthfully "We are going to Kyoto to attend a party which is being organised by me."

Of all the possible answers Naruto had expected to hear this was not it . Naruto's hands began to twitch uncontrollably and started making throttling motions . At this point Naruto wanted nothing more than to put his hands around his sensei's throat and choke him .

"Why are you organising a party? More importantly where are you getting the funds required to organise it ? I thought you were strapped for cash." asked Naruto through gritted teeth . The clenched teeth being the only indication that he was angry.

Trying to calm his apprentice Jiraiya answered "I am strapped for cash Naruto . Konoha is funding this party for the promotion of my film . We have invited all the big wigs of the filming industry for the screening of the movie. This is all being done to attract the media and build up anticipation for the release of the film so that we can boost our profits . All profit I make on this film is going to go to fund the rebuilding of the village . You can understand this is necessary right Naruto ."

Oh he could understand alright . Jiraiya didn't have enough time to train him but Jiraiya had all the time in the world to attend formal functions if they benefited Konoha in any way . Naruto had long since suspected that Jiraiya did not take him under his wing for some sentimental reason like commitment to his dear dead father . No the real reason was Jiraiya was keeping an eye on him . The Hokage was vary of him . It all made perfect sense now , why they always kept him at an arms distance treating him as a live bomb which could explode at any moment . They suspected that his true loyalties did not lie with the leaf village and that he would dessert it at the first opportunity . Even though all this was true it still hurt Naruto . Of all the people in the village he had hoped that Tsunade and Jiraiya would care for him more than the village . This was in no small part due to the fact that he considered them as family . Naruto had been proven time and again that the two Sannin cared more about their home village than him and here came the ultimate proof . Here he had sold his body , endured emotional degradation and what reward was he given . Neglect and lies . If this is the way he was treated when he was actually helping the leaf he shuddered to think what would happen if he ever went against it . He had no delusions about the fact that Jiraiya would kill him to prevent the power of Kyuubi ever falling into Akatsuki's or any other ninja village's hand . And this is what terrified him. He was virtually alone in this world . No friends , no family only hordes of enemies either because of his pedigree or the fact that Kyuubi was contained in him . He felt so alone and weak . This feeling was not liked by him at all .

Naruto would never admit it but he was afraid . He knew he was on the hit list of quite a few of the strongest ninjas to ever exist and his only ally in the face of this adversity was someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill him at the first sign of him taking any independent action. Talk about being between a boulder and a hard place .

Naruto had no delusions about the fact that he couldn't fight and defeat the Akatsuki on his own . Akatsuki consisted of nine S ranked ninja . He knew there was no way in hell he could even survive a fight against an S ranked ninja unless said ninja wanted him to survive .

C ranked ninja were numerous and abundant . There was nothing special about them . They had average skills with average chakra reserves and an average chakra control . Out of them only a few handful had the necessary skills and intelligence required to take the big leap to the B rank . Out of these B ranked ninja only a chosen few had the necessary drive which forced them to continuously push themselves to their limits and thus continuously improve and achieve the A ranked ninja status . A ranked ninja were extra ordinary ninja . They were ninja who when fighting could singlehandedly change the geology of a place . Out of these A ranked only a chosen few can manage to survive long enough to gain the required strength , experience and wisdom and become S ranked ninja . These ninja the S ranked are the stuff of legends . People who can singlehandedly destroy entire villages and fight dozens of teams of ninja at the same time and emerge victorious . Naruto knew that at this moment the best he could do is fight and win against a B ranked ninja . Maybe with the help of Kyuubi's chakra he might even take on an A ranked ninja and emerge victorious . But there was no way in hell he can take on an S ranked ninja at the moment . The only way he could defeat an S ranked ninja was if said ninja already had one foot in his grave and even then Naruto would be in a fight for his life .

What frustrated Naruto was the way his supposed training was going he would need to live a dozen life times to even get close to the required level of skill and strength to defeat a S ranked ninja .

Shaking himself out of his musings Naruto asked "Is it really necessary for me to attend this function ?"

Sighing Jiraiya said "Yes Naruto . You are the hero of the movie you need to attend and socialise with the people."

(1 Day later)

Naruto was standing nervously looking at the imposing front gate of one of the only two seven star hotel's in the entire elemental countries . Truly The Trident was a vision of perfection .A place which only nobility or royalty could afford . Which begs to explain the fact about how Konoha could afford this place if it was going bankrupt . Naruto had been more than a bit peeved when the venue of the party had been mentioned to Naruto . To avert any more arguments with Naruto Jiraiya had told his apprentice that he and the manager of The Trident had been good friends which went back a long way . This was why The Manager had decided to give a hefty discount to Jiraiya for old time's sake .

Naruto had been dressed in complete formal attire . He had on a nice snappy black pants and a dinner jacket with a bleached shirt underneath . He also wore a bloody red tie and black shoes . Naruto was shuffling from one foot to the other feeling awfully restricted in his clothing . Why again had he worn these clothes . Oh yes that's right to make a good first impression on the guests . Oh well no point in delaying the inevitable .

Naruto walked through the front gates of The Trident and after receiving the directions to the party he made his way at a very sedate pace . Reaching the party which so happened to be held in the vast lawns of the hotel he looked around . Naruto gave a low whistle ,whoever organised this function had taste . There were about fifty small table placed in the lawn in such locations that most of them were shaded or partially shaded from the sun by the perfectly pruned trees and ornamental plants. On these tables various members of the nobility ,celebrities , directors and producers were seated busily chatting and sipping exquisite wines and other alcoholic drinks . He also noticed media personnel of many different newspapers busily clicking pictures and taking the interviews of any interested celebrity . Soft music was being played by a famous band . It seemed that Jiraiya was far more popular than he gave him credit for. One glance at all this was all it took for Naruto to know that he did not belong in this kind of function . He would only make a fool of himself if he tried to mingle with these people . Deciding to hope for the best and remain as unnoticeable as possible Naruto took a glass of high quality wine from a passing waiter . He knew that it was all wasted on him . He had never even tasted wine before today there was no way he could tell the difference between wines .

Putting the empty glass on a nearby table Naruto decided to search for Jiraiya and see how he was holding up . After a lot of searching he found Jiraiya busy talking to a pretty reporter of about thirty years . What surprised Naruto was that Jiraiya was not leering at the woman's large C cup breasts and seemed to be behaving civilly . Hmm it seemed even Jiraiya could be serious when the time came to be . Noticing Naruto Jiraiya signalled him to come over . Naruto walked over and stood besides Jiraiya . On being told who Naruto was all the nearby reporters started asking a string of uncomfortable questions which he really did not want to answer . Replying in half truths and sometimes even blatantly lying Naurto managed to escape from the media personnel . After that Jiraiya went around introducing Naruto to all the big directors and producers .

Three hours of making unusually polite conversation the big event , the first screening of the movie started . Naruto was both grateful and horrified . Grateful because he no longer had to make polite conversation with petty and narrow minded people . That had been more exhausting than any training session he was in till date . Horrified because the moment he had been dreading had finally arrived .

Alright people this is chapter 2 . I really did not do a good job on this chapter . I know I skipped a lot in this chapter also but that part is not necessary for the continuation of the story . Anyways the prince is out .

(1)( I am paying homage to the very first computer game I ever played and enjoyed)

(2)(Note: agility and speed are two different things ).

(3)(I really have no clue what the name of the capital is so I decided to give it one)


End file.
